Lullaby
by OceanSunrise32
Summary: Timmy starts off with a nightmare, and Wanda comes to the rescue. The last few days of the weekend prove to the fairy family that they really do love each other more than the others can ever know. FAMILY FLUFF.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I'm really getting into this groove of writing for fanfiction! I can't wait for story ideas to just pop up so I can get cracking! I looked, and there weren't many Wanda and Timmy, mother to son fics as I was hoping. So, dammit, I say we need more! Thus producing this lovely little story. It's up to the reviewers if this stays the way it is or I could possibly write a little more! So R&R if you have an opinion on this matter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairly Godparents, or any characters mentioned. But I DO own this plot!**

A scream pierced the night. A little boy of ten whimpered in his sleep as darkness flew through his dream. _No! _He dreamt _I'll- take me! Don't hurt them! Please! Let them-! _He awoke with a loud gasp.

"Timmy!"

Someone hugged him around his waist, pink hair swatting him in the face. He let out an exhausted sigh. He was home, and safe. Wanda pulled from her grasp.

"Are you okay, Sweetie? You were screaming an awful lot. I assumed you were having a nightmare."

Timmy pushed himself away from her, "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. It was just a bad dream is all." He got out of bed and headed for his door, "Uh, I think I'll go downstairs and get a drink of water. I'll be back in probably a few days…"

Wanda poofed up a glass of water on his nightstand, and used her magic to pull him back over and made him sit on the bed next to her. "You aren't getting away that easily. Now, Sweetie, tell me what's wrong." She stroked his brown hair out of his eyes, which have already started tearing up.

"Nothing's wrong!" Timmy snapped, "Just leave me alone!"

Wanda, deciding to cautiously push the subject further, gently wiped something on his face. Pulling her hand back, she revealed her wet fingers to him, "Nothing's wrong, huh?"

Timmy wordlessly wiped at his cheeks, desperately trying to hide his tears.

Wanda frowned at him, "Now tell me what's wrong."

Timmy didn't answer as the question spun in his head. Memories, as well as the nightmares that plagued him, flooded his mind. He sat there quietly, tears pouring down his cheeks. Understanding, Wanda pulled him into her lap. He continued crying and whimpering as Wanda rocked him, stroking his hair and calling him sweet names. Soon she began to sing.

_**Hush-a-bye, don't you cry.**_

_**Go to sleep, my little baby…**_

Timmy's tears stopped flowing, but still whimpered. She wiped at his tears.

_**When you wake, you shall have**_

_**All the pretty little horses…**_

Timmy's whimpering faded to silent enjoyment. She let one finger stroke his tear-stained cheeks.

_**Dapples and grays, pintos and bays**_

_**All the pretty little horses…**_

Timmy looked up at Wanda, face slightly flushed. "Wanda, why are you rocking me? This is embarrassing! I'm not a baby," He stated.

Wanda shrugged, "Well, if you don't want me too…" She started to rise, still holding Timmy.

"Wait!" Timmy cried, latching onto her hand that was previously cradling his cheek. She raised an eyebrow and smirked slightly. He blushed, looking down, "…Don't go…"

Wanda smiled. She felt him calm as she sat back down. She rocked, Timmy in her lap. After a few moments of silence, she felt Timmy squeeze her hand.

"Wanda, can you keep singing?" Timmy whispered, "The lullaby you were just singing? About the horses?"

She smiled as she took a deep breath:

_**Way down yonder, in the meadow**_

_**Poor little baby, crying mama…**_

Timmy felt a smile tug at the corners of his lips.

_**Birds and the butterflies flutter 'round his eyes**_

_**Poor little baby, crying mama…**_

He rested his head on her chest, sighing contently.

_**Hush-a-bye, don't you cry**_

_**Go to sleep, my little baby…**_

A tear slipped his cheek; his eyes drooped.

_**When you wake, you shall have**_

_**All the pretty little horses…**_

His eyes were completely closed. He yawned. "Thank you, Wanda…" His voice trailed off.

_**Dapples and grays, pintos and bays**_

_**All the pretty little horses…**_

Wanda hummed; Timmy fell into unconsciousness. Smiling, she kissed his cheek and hugged his frail body.

"Goodnight, Timmy."

** Poor Timmy, after that day he was a hero to battle the darkness, he thought he shouldn't be babied! Turned out Wanda thought that's just what he needed, and she was right. Because she's always right. Maybe. But thanks for reading my story, and R&R if you please! You apparently liked it if you read it this far, and I would reeaallllyy love to hear that. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**FOR MY REVIEWERS AND FAVE-ERS/ALERT-ERS:**

**You are some of the most supportive people I know, and without you, I wouldn't have finally posted a second chapter to this story!**

**I can't wait for you all to read!**

The weary pink-haired fairy climbed into the large king-sized bed next to her sleeping husband. Or, who she thought was asleep. Once her head hit the pillow, he turned to face her.

"Wanda? Where were you?" He yawned, opening his eyes fully to focus on her.

"Timmy had a nightmare. He was screaming and crying in his sleep…"

"Oh…" His eyes cast towards the ceiling as he gave a smirk.

"Cosmo Cosma!" Wanda reprimanded him. "Don't you dare tease him about it!"

"I wasn't _going _to!" He playfully scowled, "But what a great idea!"

Instead of retorting, she swung a pillow at him.

"I mean it!" She laughed, dodging Cosmo's own pillow.

"And I meant that!"

Wanda tackled her husband in a playful rage.

"Promise me!"

"Apologise!"

"Promise!"

"Apologise ! »

« Promise ! »

« Apolog- OOF!»

Cosmo fell completely on his back when he saw Wanda straddling his waist.

She smirked evilly down at him, "…Promise?"

"Never!" He pointed his finger in her face.

Wanda raised her pillow over her head, "Any last words?"

"Um…. I'm sorry?" He shot her the puppy-dog eyes.

She twisted her mouth to the side and side glanced, pretending to think.

"Hmm…."

Cosmo let his head fall back on the bed with a sigh of relief.

"Nope!" A plump, fluffy pillow fell square on his face.

His pink-haired wife cackled and made a dash for the hallway.

"Get back here, woman!"

Turning a corner, she flew into the kitchen and waited on the other side of the room by the fridge, holding something.

"Back away!" She warned, waving the object around, "I have a spatula, and I'm not afraid to use it!"

"Well I have…!" He gave a dramatic pause before whipping out whatever was behind his back, "A magic wand!"

She playfully shot him a surprised gasp before flying out of the kitchen quickly, dropping the utensil in the process. His response was to shoot a beam of magic in her direction, which practically lassoed her back to his arms. He wrapped his arms around her body and arms so she couldn't get away.

"It's super effective!" He cheered.

Wanda turned around in his arms and let her own hang loosely around his neck.

"You are such a dork…" She joked as she kissed him, her grip tightened around his neck and his tightened around her waist.

"But I guess it's a good thing," She continued when they broke the kiss, "You've rubbed off on me so much, I get your references now."

"Really?" He sighed dreamily from the kiss.

"Mhm…" She leaned in for another kiss, this time more soft and innocent.

She pulled away, a little too early for Cosmo's liking, and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"Attraction…; it's super effective!"

She giggled and flew quickly down the hallway, leaving a confused Cosmo in her wake.

After he shook his head, realization struck him.

"Hey!"

Wanda looked behind her to see Cosmo quickly catching up to her with a silly glare on his face. The female fairy screamed and flew faster down the never-ending hallways of their castle.

"AH! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she laughed, bursting through their master bedroom doors. Wanda dove under the covers like a scared little kid and shrieked when she felt Cosmo jump on her.

"I got you!" Cosmo pulled the covers down to her waist and puckered his lips threateningly. Wanda placed her hands on his chest and held him away from her as he tried to kiss her.

She laughed, "Nooo-!"

Both fairies paused as they sensed a disturbance deep inside them. Hidden deep within the realms of their subconscious, a strong intuition tickled their thoughts, causing both fairies to instantly spring up and sprint to their wand case to poof into their godchild's bedroom.

The pink and green themed fairies floated quickly over to either side of his bed, watching as he twisted and turned, a look of terror plastered on his face.

"Don't! Please…" He mumbled loudly more than anything, "Please! I'll- take me! TAKE ME! It hurts…"

Cosmo shot his wife an anxious glance. Someone was hurting their godchild? Someone was hurting _his _god_son?_ He was scared, confused, and slightly outraged. Scared and confused because he wasn't sure who would be hurting poor Timmy, and outraged because someone dared to hurt a member of his family.

"STOP! IT HURTS!"

But, who? Or _what_?

Wanda's sudden movement jolted him from his thoughts. He watched as she reached a hand up to her godchild's sweaty forehead, only to pull her hand back with a slight yelp.

"He's burning up! We've got to wake him up!" Wanda gently placed her hand on his shoulder, and her husband did the same.

"Timmy! Wake up! Timmy, please, wake up!" both godparents whispered firmly to their godchild.

In return, said godkid seemed to only whimper and cry out more at the sound of their voices. Wanda saw her husband's expression light up as though he had the greatest idea, but she wasn't able to stop him as he poofed up a trumpet and blared it at Timmy.

Timmy's eyes opened instantly. The first thing he saw was vibrant pink and green eyes glowing against the dark backdrop of his room. Timmy screamed and immediately sat up. Cosmo and Wanda waited cautiously for him to slow his breathing. Wanda reached out to him and let her thumb stroke his hand.

"Timmy… Are you okay?"

Timmy glanced at both of his godparents before averting his gaze down to his sheets.

His eyes widened as he tried to whisper to himself, "Oh my God…"

Cosmo and Wanda followed his gaze. All eyes settled on a large dark spot in the middle of the bed. Both fairies looked up at him, noticing a dark blush rising on his cheeks. Wanda grabbed his hand and gently coaxed him out of bed.

"Cosmo, could you take care of this?" Wanda motioned to the bed as she gently helped her fatigued godchild out of bed and to the closet. He nodded and gathered up the sheets and bedspread, poofing back into the fishbowl to wash them.

Timmy did nothing more than stand by the door of the closet, avoiding eye contact, as Wanda pulled out a change of clothes.

"Here." She handed them to him gently, lifting his chin with her fingers to give him a sincere smile. After a moment of hesitation, his lips twitched upwards a bit, but he quickly forced it back down. Her smile turned into a sly smirk, "I saw that. Now go change."

She watched as her godson dashed into the bathroom. Sighing, she pulled out another set of linen and walked over to the bed. Wanda heard a _poof _sound, and she turned to see her husband and son floating by the fishbowl.

"Poof was fussing," Cosmo offered as an explanation, placing a blanket down and setting Poof on there with a few stuffed animals and building blocks. He walked over and quickly helped Wanda in fitting the sheets on the bed.

"Poor guy…" Wanda muttered softly, "He must be so embarrassed."

Cosmo nodded as he fit a case over a pillow and Wanda pulled the comforter up. There was a soft creak of a door opening and both fairies turned to the source of the noise. They both watched silently as Timmy awkwardly walked across the room, threw his clothes in the hamper, and walked over to stand at the foot of the bed, opposite of Cosmo and Wanda. The boy's eyes shifted back and forth between the two. He finally climbed back up onto his bed and fell face first into the pillow after Wanda softly patted the spot, indicating he should come up there.

Cosmo rubbed his back gently and Wanda ran her fingers through his hair.

"Timmy," The female fairy started, "Is there something you need to tell us?"

"Well," He finally spoke, "I…" Timmy's voice trailed off.

"You can trust us."

He locked his stare on the headboard of his bed.

"Well, about today…" Timmy glanced at the clock, "I mean, yesterday. About the darkness… I just…" He paused a moment for a dry sob.

Both fairies looked completely stunned as Timmy sat up and threw his back against the headboard, clutching his stomach. He let large hot tears slither down his cheeks with no sign of stopping.

Cosmo lifted up his godson and crossed his legs. Holding him close, he sat up against the back of the bed. Glancing at Wanda, Cosmo finally relaxed when she nodded in assurance to him. He was parenting correctly. He and his wife locked eyes for a moment, seemingly conversing within milliseconds. The green-haired fairy was able to interpret one important thing from her: do what feels right.

After the gaze broke, Wanda got up to pick up a needy Poof. She came back to the bed to rock him to sleep. Cosmo took a deep breath and brushed the loose strands of hair from Timmy's face.

"Timmy…" He began, feeling the child tense, "Please tell us what's hurting you."

The godchild looked up with unwavering eyes.

"The…darkness…" Timmy choked on his words, "When I…jumped in… it hurt…"

The boy broke into horrible sobs.

"IT HURT SO MUCH!"

The green-haired godparent held him tightly, noticing how Timmy grasped his t-shirt to the point his knuckles turned white. He turned to his wife in panic. She nodded reassuringly, laying a sleeping Poof at the end of the bed, taking their sobbing in her arms, prying his fingers from Cosmo's now damp t-shirt.

"Timmy…" Wanda tilted his tear-stained face up towards her, "Please tell us what we need to know."

He hiccupped quite a few times before he had the breath to tell them.

"When I sacrificed myself, I felt this… burning white pain sear through me. It was unbearable!"

Timmy started his uncontrollable hiccupping again. Wanda, knowing his hiccupping was caused by a very unhealthy amount of stress and sadness, tried her best to calm him quickly. She gently, but firmly, guided his head to lie comfortably on her chest. She smiled and kissed the top of his head.

"Did you know a mother's heartbeat soothes her baby?"

Timmy, who was still sobbing loudly, heard her and tried his best to not make a sound by biting his lower lip. Indeed, he soon could hear a faint thudding beneath her thin silk nightgown. Within moments, the crying 11-year-old naturally fell under the spell of the peaceful melody that was a motherly figure.

"Buht em not ah babeh…" Timmy mumbled, completely transfixed in his relaxed state.

Cosmo rose a confused eyebrow at Wanda, who snickered at him in return, "I think he's saying he's not a baby."

Cosmo was just about to comment, when a faint whimpering sound came from Poof at the end of the bed. He crawled over and picked up the whiny infant.

"Awww…" Cosmo cooed as he held Poof in his arms the same way Wanda held Timmy.

Wanda smiled and added in, "Looks like both of our babies are a little fussy tonight."

The usually pink-hatted boy shot them both an adorable pout, causing both adult fairies to chuckle loudly.

Cosmo continued laughing lightly, "Maybe we need to put them both to sleep."

Wanda cleared her throat and beamed:

"_**Lullaby, and good night, with pink roses bedight,  
With lilies o'er spread, is my baby's sweet head"**_

Cosmo picked up where she left off, both of them rocking their children in a rather silly manner:

"_**Lay thee down now, and rest, may thy slumber be blessed!  
Lay thee down now, and rest, may thy slumber be blessed!"**_

Cosmo tickled his son's stomach playfully, while Wanda blew a light raspberry on Timmy's cheek, causing the two boys to giggle, and Wanda continued:

"_**Lullaby, and good night, your mother's delight,  
Shining angels beside my darling abide."**_

Cosmo started to sing purposely loudly and off-key:

"_**Soft and warm is your bed, close your eyes and rest your head!  
Soft and warm is your bed, close your eyes and rest your head!"**_

"_**Sleepyhead…"**_ Wanda brushed hair away from Timmy's eyes,_** "Close your eyes, mother's right here beside you,  
I will protect you from harm, you will wake in my arms."**_

Both fairies stopped swinging the two kids around playfully as Cosmo stated his last line:

"_**Guardian angels are near, so sleep on with no fear."**_

Cosmo and Wanda leaned in together and softly sang the final line:

"_**Guardian angels are near, so sleep on with no fear…"**_

Timmy and Poof watched Cosmo and Wanda, enjoying the rare moment they both could just sit in the pink and green-haired fairies' arms. After a moment, Timmy shifted, trying to make himself more comfortable.

Cosmo pretended to huff impatiently, "Oh, you're _still _not asleep?"

"You know, I _almost_ felt sorry, but then I remembered you handed me over to Wanda, so…" Timmy rolled his eyes in return.

"Oh, really?" Cosmo sneered, "Ready? And… SWITCH!"

Cosmo and Wanda tossed Timmy and Poof into the air, Timmy higher than Poof, and used their magic to make them land safely in the other's arms.

"You want me to show you I can be a good parent? Then I'll show you!" Cosmo sat Timmy in lap and started rocking vigorously.

"Rock-a-bye baby on the treetop! When the wind blows the cradle will ROCK!" Cosmo floated into the air and twirled around quickly.

The boy in his lap wrapped his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist, letting out muffled screams and giggles into Cosmo's shoulder.

"Okay, okay! I get it! You're right!"

Cosmo dropped onto the bed.

"Kill joy! I never got to finish the song!"

"Aww, Cosmo…" Wanda joined in the conversation, "I think you were a great singer."

"Ugh, you two make me sick." Timmy made a face at the two.

"Hey, at least she's mine!" Cosmo grinned and leaned in to kiss Wanda lightly on the lips.

"Not for long!" Timmy hopped out of his godfather's lap, "I wish I had ballroom music!"

With a wave of their wands, Cosmo and Wanda made a variety of string instruments appear in the corner of the room, which automatically started playing on their own.

Timmy turned towards his godmother, "Would you like to dance?"

Wanda's smile couldn't have gotten any bigger at the moment as she gladly accepted. He led her out to the "dance floor" and they just twirled around happily, not really focusing on doing a type of ballroom dancing correctly.

"Hey, I wanna dance, too!"

Timmy and Wanda were soon joined by Cosmo holding Poof, and spinning around the room.

Wanda laughed as she watched her husband and godchild call out funny comebacks to each other, trying to be a better dancer than the other. Her heart suddenly sank as a certain thought occurred to her.

As she had seen, it was obvious that Timmy and Cosmo shared a close friendship with each other. So close, in fact, Timmy had developed some of Cosmo's…past habits. Wanda and Cosmo had finally sat down to talk about how much they insulted each other, and how it was affecting their relationship. They agreed to stop insulting each other completely, and had instead started complimenting the other at every turn.

But as far as she remembered, Timmy insulted Cosmo maybe once or twice, by calling him a name. When it came to her, he still insulted her by ignoring her, talking about her badly in front of her face, and even insulting her directly. She could see the way her husband shifted uncomfortably whenever something like this occurred. And, much like she felt when confronting Cosmo, Wanda started thinking that might be what Timmy felt about her.

Sometimes, even though they talked it out, the thought of Cosmo unknowingly picking up that habit all over again scared her to death. And it hurt… deeply.

And yet, she knew she always has that flickering flame within her that keeps on screaming "don't give up hope!"

Not paying attention, Wanda felt Timmy twirl her out in the middle of his bedroom and she watched the skirt of her sleeveless nightdress twirl around her as she absentmindedly kept spinning herself. Finally feeling dizzy, she stopped and grasped her head, glancing upwards. She noticed the three males had frozen in their spot.

Not fully knowing why, Wanda smiled shyly and asked, "What?"

Poof smiled and giggled in the "I love my Mommy!" sort of way, Cosmo's eyes widened and he blushed, dancing away with his son. Wanda felt the flame gain power as it burned hotter and turned into a roaring campfire. She still got butterflies when Cosmo would look at her and blush, and she always giggled at the thought of a married couple of almost 10,000 years acted like they still had high school crushes on each other. Wanda finally looked at her godson, finding him staring at her with his mouth agape. Once he realized she was looking at him, waiting patiently, he also blushed and looked away.

"Why is everyone staring at me?"

Timmy looked back up at her shyly, "When you were twirling you looked… you just looked really pretty…"

Wanda suddenly felt the fire course through her veins, from the top of her head to the toes of her feet. Smiling, she resumed spinning around the room in complete bliss. Knowing she lived for the flame of desire flowing through her at the moment, she realize that despite the moments she felt her absolute worse, it was those moments where music played, and you danced until your soul was exhausted from expressing itself so freely, that made it all absolutely worth it.


	3. Chapter 3

'_*cough* *gasp* *wheeze*_

The fairy jumped up as fast as she could. In her daze, she had completely no idea where she was, or why she was tripping over so many limbs. The pink-haired woman dashed to the room of which she could spot the toilet, and quickly locked the door behind her. Her hands grasped the edge of the sink and she breathed heavily. She looked up to find her eyes read and bloodshot and her hair frizzy and totally knotted. Her head throbbed, her stomach churned, and her entire body trembled, as she felt weak. All in all, she wasn't feeling too well.

After a few moments of dry heaving, Wanda opened the door to see her three boys. Cosmo was sitting up against the side of the bed, Poof in his lap. They were surrounded by feathers from the thoroughly destroyed pillows from the pillow fight Cosmo and Timmy had gotten into after Wanda had sat down. She excluded herself the more and more the thoughts of Timmy insulting her plagued her. Timmy was lying in bed, him searching for the warmth that once was there a few minutes ago, being Wanda had jumped away hastily only a few minutes ago. She shook her head and supported herself against the counter. Wanda once again felt her stomach become upset, and promptly threw up in the toilet.

Tears poured from her eyes and she sat next to the toilet, weeping bitterly. Only after she shivered did she realize how cold she was, and after sniffling, how stuffy her nose was. Thoroughly upset about being so ill, she buried her face in her hands.

"Wanda?"

Wanda's head snapped up to see who had come to check up on her. The boy with brown hair and dark-pink pajamas stood in the doorway, rubbing his eyes.

"Are you alright?"

She quickly wiped away her tears.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine…" Wanda reached over and flushed the toilet. Timmy took a sharp glance at the toilet, then looked back at her.

"Did you get sick or something?"

She looked up at him, feeling the tears prick at her eyes. She made sure to bury her face in her hands before the tears slowly started flowing again.

"Yes!" Wanda managed to choke out. Her shoulders shook as she tried to suppress her sobs. She jumped a little when a cold hand touched her shoulder. She looked up to see Timmy holding his hand out, a small, sincere small on his face. After a moment's hesitation, she gave him a small smile and took his hand.

Timmy led her out of the bathroom, turning the light off on the way, and walked over to the bed. He pulled back the covers and motioned for her to get in first. Her face took on a light blush as she cautiously climbed in, not wanting to upset her stomach any further, and Timmy soon after. Then both lied down and turned to face each other. Timmy offered her a small smile and wrapped his arms around her neck in an almost-hug. Wanda instinctively wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled her head onto his chest, thanks to the habit of her doing so when she and Cosmo cuddled right before they fell asleep. As she placed her head on his chest, she could feel his heart rate increase dramatically as he slowly processed what she had done. Timmy nervously smiled and twisted his fingers. Noticing her wings, he reached down and lightly traced random patterns there. He was curious when his godmother let out a huge sigh and snuggled closer into him, and she moved closer to the sound of his heartbeat.

He paused the comforting touch for a moment with a very sly grin.

"Did you know a parent's heartbeat soothes their baby?"

"He-!" Wanda was about to respond, a dark blush on her face, when she felt him resume stroking her wings again. She once again wrapped her arms tightly around her godson and pushed her head into the crook of his neck. He blushed and gasped in return, then laughed.

"Why are you doing that?"

Wanda chuckled in return, "You're like a giant teddy bear at the moment!"

Timmy's head fell back on his pillow as he jokingly sighed, but just sat there, feeling the rhythm of Wanda's breathing.

Both fell asleep the way they were. Godson falling asleep to the rhythm of Wanda's breathing, and Wanda falling asleep to his heartbeat.

)0(o)0(o)0(o)0(o)0(o)0(o)0(o)0(o)0(o)0(o)0(o)0(o)0(o)0(o)0(o)0(o)0(o)0(o)0(o)0(o)0(o)0(o)0(o)0(o)0(o)0(

The bright light shined in on the new Saturday morning. Birds chirped, children laughed, but a small family lay within a small boy's bedroom. A phone rang from within the fishbowl by the window. The green-haired male fairy groaned and got up, placing the sleeping infant in his lap at the end of the bed, and poofed into the fishbowl.

The boy actually in the bed sat up, causing his godmother's head to fall to his lap, and placed his usual pink cap on his head. He grabbed his whining baby godbrother.

"Okay, Poof." Timmy spoke to him softly, as to not disturb the sleeping pink-haired fairy. Poof looked up at him. "Your mother is feeling really sick, so I'll need you to-"

"Oh my Gosh!" The three heard a shriek from the fishbowl, meaning Wanda had sat up quickly with a yelp.

"-stay quiet…"

Cosmo poofed out from the fishbowl with a look of distress. With a quick glance, Timmy noticed Wanda massaging the bridge of her nose with a pained expression, and clutching the sheets rather tightly. But instead of responding to that, he turned back to his godfather.

"What is it?"

"Mama!" He almost sobbed, "She has the 9-hour flu again! Wanda we have to- Wanda?"

The three boys looked over to see Wanda hunched over in bed clutching her stomach, her eyes wide and face pale. She jumped up and ran to the bathroom, followed by gagging sounds. Timmy ran after her, leaving a confused Poof on the bed. He burst in and flushed the toilet, and then squatted down to his sobbing godmother. He held her hand and rubbed it between his to warm her fingers and Cosmo came in, brushed her hair away, and wrapped his arms around her to rock back and forth.

After a moment, Poof floated in. He sat himself in Wanda's lap and looked up with sad eyes, "Poof poof?"

"Yes, Poof…" Wanda tried smiling at him, "I'm fine."

"Uh, I'm sorry to break it to you Wanda," Timmy interrupted, "But you are not okay! That's the second time today!"

Cosmo shot her a bewildered look, "The second time? You really are sick! I'll go call my mother and-"

"No, Cosmo, your mother needs you, too." Wanda placed her hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

"But-but who will take care of you?"

"Oh, oh!" Timmy shot his hand up, "I'll do it! I can take care of Wanda!"

Both fairies cast him a surprised look, then glanced at each other.

Timmy clasped his hands together, "Please? I can do it! I _promise_."

Timmy, as much as he wanted to take care of Wanda, he really, _really_ wanted to give back what she'd given him. Despite how much he had insulted her, mostly to her face, she still loved him a lot more than he knew he rightfully deserved from her. She even had jumped up in the middle of the night when he screamed in his sleep, not to reprimand him, but to comfort and love him! When Wanda had excused herself from the dancing to sit by herself on the bed, Timmy could already sense how upset she felt. He noticed she continually glanced at him with a sad expression but would turn away when he tried to face her. The boy could practically _feel _her hurt as she questioned just how much he cared for her.

He tried cheering her up by asking her to be on his pillow-crime-fighting- team. She only smiled sadly, eyes brimming with tears, answering, "No thanks, sweetie."

And Timmy wanted to prove to his godmother just how much he loved her, too.

Finally, after Timmy waited for an answer, Wanda finally nodded and smiled at Cosmo reassuringly.

"I'm sure Timmy can handle this just fine, Honey."

Cosmo smiled and nodded, picking up Poof.

"Okay. I'll also take Poof to keep him out of your hair. I'll see you guys later-" He stole a quick glance at his watch." It's already around 11, so I'll be back between 8 and 9." Cosmo gave Wanda a kiss on the cheek and ruffled Timmy's hair before poofing out.

Timmy jumped up excitedly. He was ready to finally prove himself!

"Come on, Wanda!" He nearly shouted.

His godmother cringed and covered her ears due to his yell. Timmy frowned and back-peddled.

"I'm sorry Wanda, I didn't mean-!" Timmy slowly began panicking.

Wanda lowered her hands from her ears, "Timmy, sweetie, it's okay. Don't worry." Wanda offered her pink-hatted godson a sincere smile, but it only caused his stomach to drop more. He awkwardly held out his hand to her to lead her back to his bed, just like earlier. She took it and practically fell into the bed when she got there. Timmy brought up the covers and sat on the edge of the bed.

Wanda rose an eyebrow when he sat there letting out an uncomfortable sigh. She waited until he turned to face her. They locked eyes, and Timmy tore the gaze and looked away, blushing madly. The pink-haired fairy smirked, understanding his panic. He didn't know what to do.

"Well, I am a little hungry…"

"On it!" Timmy jumped up and ran down the stairs and to his kitchen.

Wanda couldn't help but let her head fall back as she laughed.

)0(o)0(o)0(o)0(o)0(o)0(o)0(o)0(o)0(o)0(o)0(o)0(o)0(o)0(o)0(o)0(o)0(o)0(o)0(o)0(o)0(o)0(o)0(o)0(o)0(o)0(

"Okay so I need a drink…"

Timmy shifted through the fridge, looking for something he could give Wanda.

"Hey, Timmy, what are you looking for?" The pink-hatted boy looked up to find his parents standing in the doorway.

"Umm.. hey mom, dad…" Timmy's eyes shifted to the refrigerator, "What do you eat or drink when you're sick?"

Timmy's dad walked over, "Why, are you sick?"

Timmy's eyes shifted back and forth, "Uh.. uh… HEY! Is that Dinkleberg stealing your car?"

"WHAT? Dinkleberg! Get back here, you menace!" Timmy's dad ran out of the kitchen, through the front door, across the yard, and over the hedge.

Mrs. Turner facepalmed, "Well, I'm sure toast would help to not upset their stomach, and the tea would help clear a stuffed nose. Are you sick, honey?" She brought her hand up to feel Timmy's forehead. He pulled back stubbornly.

"NO, no, I was… just wondering…"

His mother sighed, "Well, if you're sure… Now, I got to go make sure your dad doesn't make a fool out of himself and cause the neighbors to call the cops… again." With that, she trudged out the front door to find her husband. Timmy, without a second glance, quickly began preparing the breakfast.

)0(o)0(o)0(o)0(o)0(o)0(o)0(o)0(o)0(o)0(o)0(o)0(o)0(o)0(o)0(o)0(o)0(o)0(o)0(o)0(o)0(o)0(o)0(o)0(o)0(o)0(

Wanda was just staring out the window. The sky was cloudless and sunshine burst through the window to fill the room with beautiful natural light. She sighed. It was such a nice day, and she was stuck in bed sick.

"Yeah, mom, I'll just be in my room!"

And a godson who was _stuck _taking care of his magical fairy godmother.

She certainly wasn't being fair.

She heard the door slam open. She looked over to see her godson standing there with a plate and mug.

He ran over, "Hey, Wanda! I made you some toast and tea! Well, my mom said it helps if you're sick, so…" He gave a lopsided, embarrassed grin.

"Thanks Timmy." Wanda smiled a little and watched as he put it on the bedside table.

Timmy placed the mug next to the plate and bounced his leg nervously as he watched Wanda turn sadly towards the window. He remembered what his mother did to him downstairs. He shakily brought his hand to her forehead. The second his cool fingers brushed her burning skin, she snapped her head back towards him in surprise and he pulled back with a gasp.

"I-I'm-I'm sorry!" Timmy felt tears spring up and he grasped the hand that touched her.

Instead of replying, she took hold of his wrist and guided his hand back to her forehead. He gently felt her forehead, taking note of the hot fell under his fingers, and brought his hand down to cradle her cheek. She instinctively leaned into his cold touch and closed her eyes, her lips twitching ever so often in a smile.

Timmy's smile broadened. He had _finally _done something to make her happy!

"Timmy!" His mother called from downstairs, "Chester and A.J. are here to go see the new Crimson Chin movie with you like you planned!"

Timmy frowned when he saw Wanda open her eyes, brimmed with tears. He mentally slapped himself. He had completely forgotten!

Timmy grasped her hand, "Don't worry, I'll be back!" And he ran out of the room without looking back.

Wanda watched the door for a few moments, tears streaming down her face miserably.

Like she said, she wasn't being fair.

But that didn't mean she didn't want him to stay with her.

**WHOA WHOA WAIT.**

**Did I *actually* write a third chapter?**

**I seriously just shocked myself.**

**But, here it is, Chapter 3! And, don't worry, this will be continued!**

**YOU ALL ARE FAITHFUL!**

**And, remember, reviews only encourage me to write faster!**

***hint hint wink wink***


	4. Chapter 4

Wanda blinked once, twice… She had felt a cool, wet cloth rubbing against her cheek, just under her eyes. It was when she finally opened her eyes that she realized she had fallen asleep just after Timmy let the room. As in, all alone.

Her eyes focused and she saw Timmy sitting on the edge. Her godson noticed she had awoken, and attempted to give her a crooked smile as he switched the wet washcloth to her other cheek. (So _that's _what it was!)

She noticed the half-sincerity in his facial expression: "What's wrong, sweetie?"

Timmy frowned, "Well, I…just…uh-"

Wanda raised an eyebrow.

"Well," Timmy scratched behind his head, "I just walked in, and you were crying in your sleep. What's wrong?"

It was Wanda's turn to a3wkwardly blush, "Uh, um, hehe- well, you just left so quickly. I must've fallen asleep immediately- So, how was the movie?" The fairy quickly tried switch the subject away from her.

Timmy pulled both hands back to his lap with a surprised look, "The movie? Wanda, do you know how long you've actually been asleep? Only about 10-20 minutes. I never left."

"You didn't? But what about-?"

"I told them I wasn't feeling well. You actually thought I would just leave you like this?"

Wanda embarrassingly turned away, towards the window, "I- well, uh- not that I would think so, I was just _hoping _you wouldn't." It took few moments for Wanda to realize what she had just admitted, before she bit her lip and a violent blush spread up her neck and across her face to her ears.

The boy smirked upon seeing the obvious red in her face, "Hey, Wanda, you should really stop facing the window. You're already getting a MAJOR sunburn on your face!" He took Wanda's face into his hand, forcing her to look at him this time, as he faked a look of concern.

"You know what's so funny? The fact that you think you are." Wand joked, trying to pull his hands from her face. Instead, his fingers ended up getting caught in her knotted curls. Timmy didn't realize they had done so, and intended to tug his fingers away, causing his godmother to whimper.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Wanda. But your hair is so tangled!" Timmy undid the hair wrapped around his fingers.

Wanda sighed in return, "Well, I didn't exactly have time this morning to make myself look utterly gorgeous. I only had enough time to get sick and be babied." Wanda hid her slight pout from her godson, ashamed to be feeling so immature at the moment, but blamed it on her illness.

She watched as Timmy thought for a moment, "I'll be right back!"

Timmy was in and out o the room in a flash, reappearing with a hairbrush.

"Turn over." He commanded.

Wanda looked startled for a moment, "What?"

"Trust me." Timmy smiled at her. She nodded, and slowly flipped herself over, desperately suppressing the contents of her upset stomach. Wanda tucked her hands under her pillow and let out a deep breath. Suddenly, she felt a soft, stroking motion, running from her head, all the way to her mid-back.

Wanda yawned as was about to ask, until Timmy said, "Relax; I'm just brushing your hair…"

The gesture came a long way to ebb her spinning thoughts and stressed muscles. The pink-haired godmother felt her entire body fall slack under the spell in a single sigh. At one point, though, Wanda felt the brushing stop, and he instead gathered all of her hair to one side, pausing or quite a bit. Wanda chose to ignore it, and went right back to focusing on her sleep.

That is, until she felt something light and soft run up down her spine. The sensation caused her to shriek and snap her head around.

"What do you think you were doing?"

Timmy sheepishly held up a small feather he had picked up from the floor.

"Sorry, couldn't resist. After seeing how sensitive your wings were when I pet them, I-"

Wanda smiled and laughed, "Pet? What do you consider me, some type of animal?"

"Well, you do live in a fishbowl…"

She playfully swat at his chest, "Knock it of-"

"And you act so silly when someone touches your wings." Timmy playfully teased her.

"No, I do not!"

"Yes, you do!" To emphasis his point, Timmy began lightly running his finger down her wings. Before she could reply, she fell into her relaxed state. Wanda instinctively began snuggling up against his warmth. He smiled, "My point exactly. You get all cuddly and stuff; it's disgusting!" Timmy made a face.

Wanda looked up at him, "Yeah, well, you didn't deem it too disgusting when you were all snuggly against Cosmo and I way earlier this morning, when you woke form a nightmare _again_!"

Timmy pouted, "Just turn back over." Wanda obliged, being sure to hide her smile.

Moments after moments later, the godmother felt her eyelids grow heavier and heavier, despite her reawaking not too long ago.

But, just as her eyelids were about to flutter close, she felt the motion stop. Wanda noticed his presence abruptly leave the bed, but he walked around and kneeled right in front of her. She didn't try to open her eyes.

Timmy cleared his throat, "Wanda? Well, uh… hi. Yeah, I know you're asleep… but I have to get this off my chest. Don't worry though, I'll tell you later when you actually hear me."

Wanda held back a small laugh.

He continued, "Well, I noticed how you acted last night, and how you acted this morning. I want you to know I really do care Wanda. When I insult you…. Well, I really don't mean it. I said I wanted to take care of you today because I wanted to show you I DO care! And I wanted to give back all that you've given me. But I don't think this is enough. All I wanted to say was that I really do love you! I really fell upset when you act like no one really does, because we do!"

Wanda felt Timmy lean up against the bed as he held her hand during the last few things he said.

"And I know sorry doesn't cut it. Sorry isn't good enough to make up for the things I've said, especially with how many times I've said them. But, I really am."

He leaned in close, and she felt him give her a peck on the cheek. Despite how quickly he had done it, she could feel him smiling as he'd done so.

Timmy instantly lowered his voice, obviously not intending to let her hear, even in sleep. "And, even though you don't think so, I think you always look gorgeous."

Wanda couldn't hold it in any longer, and finally to discreetly slip out a smile, pink lightly dusting her cheeks. But it was all in vain, as Timmy's presence obviously became very tense.

He squeaked out an "Oh, my god!" as he jumped up and ran to the bathroom, closing the door rather loudly behind him. Wanda could only let out a small snort in amusement.

**Did I? DID I?**

**I wrote another chapter already!**

**You all can obviously see I became veeerrrrryyyy tired during this chapter, and almost fell asleep halfway through.**

**But I MADE myself finish this just for you all!**

**HUZZAH!**

**(BTW- I'm so sorry if it seems too short. Forgive me? :3)**


	5. Chapter 5

Timmy peeked around from the illuminated bathroom door.

After he noticed Wanda's reaction to his small speech to her, he had panicked and locked himself in the bathroom. A while later, he decided that he was _maybe _being a bit foolish. Really, if she _did _hear what he said, it shouldn't be that embarrassing….right?

Uh….right.

Timmy glanced from Wanda's sleeping form (he still didn't quite get how teenagers and adults could spend the day sleeping when it was such a nice day out; but he also knew that he was still considered 'young and energetic'), noticed her back was to him, and looked at the clock. 2:00 already? So he's been in the bathroom for no more than a half an hour. Well, Cosmo and Poof would not be back for quite a while, he knew for sure.

Slowly, he crept out of the bathroom. Approaching the bed, he leaned over to see if she was asleep. Seeing as her hair covered most of her face, Timmy gently brushed the hair away, and noticed her eyes were closed. He sighed.

_She was probably just dreaming._

Suddenly, he felt himself being thrown over to the other side of the bed, facing a wickedly-smiling, pink-haired godmother. A blush scattered across his nose and cheeks. Timmy gulped in fear.

"Oh, uh, hey. You're finally awake!"

Wanda sneered, "Yeah, finally. But I'm still tired." She rubbed her eyes, unintentionally adding in emphasis. Her godson yawned too, causing her to smile, "And it looks like you need it to sleep, too!"

"But-" Timmy paused to let out another huge yawn, "What if you need something?"

"Don't worry about it, Sweetie. Just get some sleep."

They both yawned as the pink-hatted boy placed his head on his godmother's chest, wrapping his arms around her waist and nuzzling closer to her warmth.

"Well," Wanda pulled up the comforter to cover them both, "You seem all nestled in and cuddly."

Timmy only groaned and closed his eyes. Wanda, in turn, stroked his hair lovingly and let her own eyes droop.

)0(o)0(o)0(o)0(o)0(o)0(o)0(o)0(o)0(o)0(o)0(o)0(o)0(o)0(o)0(o)0(o)0(o)0(o)0(o)0(o)0(o)0(o)0(o)0(o)0(o)0(

Pink eyes fluttered open. Sunlight poured in the bedroom window in a pre-twilight glow. She stretched her arms above her head and looked around the room.

The sunset illuminated the room to a light pink color, creating a relaxing aura.

Looking down, Wanda saw her godson's head had fallen to lay on her stomach, arms entangled with the bedspread. She shifted over to pick up a feather from the floor and twirled it with her fingers, questioning why no one has bothered picking up the mess from the pillow fight.

Timmy squirmed at Wanda's movement, and opened his eyes. He smiled up at Wanda as she brushed his hair out of his eyes.

"Good morning, Sleepyhead," Wanda teased, dancing the feather over his cheeks and ears, causing him to giggle and desperately turn his head away.

Wanda giggled, "What's wrong?" She brushed the feather along his neck and he laughed, trying to swat it away. He soon noticed that only one arm was mobile, and frantically tried to pull the other one free. Pulling back the covers, they both discovered his arm trapped under Wanda's torso, from him hugging her before they fell asleep a couple of hours ago. He gasped and struggled to get away. Wanda bit back a laugh as she watched him with an amused look in her eyes.

"Oh, no! Now how are you going to get away? I don't think you can!" The pink-haired fairy raised her hand in the air threateningly, wiggling her fingers. Timmy watched with wide eyes.

"Agh!"

"They're getting closer!" Wanda slowly started lowering hands towards him. He curled up and laughed uncontrollably.

"No no no no!"

"It's too late! You can't stop them! They're getting closer! And closer! Nooo-!" Wanda finished it off by tickling him in the stomach, then his armpit of the arm that was caught when he tried to grab for her hands. She quickly stopped to let him catch his breath and talk.

"Nnngh.. This isn't fair…" Timmy breathed deeply, but still smiling at her.

"Then, I'll tell you what," Wanda prepared to make an offer, "I'll stop being so cruel if you tell me something."

He raised an eyebrow, "Tell you what?"

Wanda held back a smirk, "I assumed you would know. You promise to tell me when I was awake, as long as you finally got it off your chest."

She watched as he paled, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't!"

"Yes, you do!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No way!"

"I'm pretty sure," Wanda make a huge exaggeration of examining her long nails, and glanced at her panicked godson, "you _do._"

Timmy let out a little squeak when he watched her familiarly move her hands closer to him. Once again, he tried to escape, but found it was in vain, as he squealed out when she skittered her nails up and down his arm. She would get just a bit closer every time, and occasionally tweaked his nose or poked his ribs.

Wanda stopped again, expecting an answer this time.

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you." Timmy breathed.

She rose a little to let Timmy pull his arm back safely to his side.

"Wanda…" Timmy started off, but stopped there. What _was _he going to say? Where was he supposed to start? It was obvious enough that she had heard him, much to his embarrassment, but what did she want him to say to her? Did she want an apology? Maybe she wanted to hear it all again. But… "I love you."

Well, at least he started off. Wanda rose an eyebrow at him, apparently expecting him to continue.

"I know you heard all of this, but I didn't mean it. NOT the speech thing you herd earlier, but when I'm being mean. I don't know why I still attempt to insult you. I don't mean to hurt you, Wanda. I love you. As much as Poof and Cosmo do. I'm really sorry Wanda, and I would understand if you stopped loving me because you don't deserve a child that has been so mean to someone who doesn't deserve it."

Timmy finished his final speech to her, eyes filled with tears. She pulled him close to her; his head rest on her shoulder.

"Timmy, I love you so much. I don't want you thinking that I'll ever stop loving or caring for you because of something you've done. I know you don't mean to, but when you do insult me, it really does hurt. You said you didn't mean to, and you are clearly upset by it, but I needed you to know. Especially when you do it to my face directly."

He looked up at Wanda.

"Wanda, I'm so so so sorry-"

She cut him off, "I know. And I forgive you, because that's how much I love you!" Wanda blew a raspberry into the crook of his neck connecting to his shoulder. He tried snapping his head back down in a puddle of helpless, little-kid-like giggles.

Timmy was finally able to release himself from his little ticklish torture and could ask his godmother a simple question, "You haven't eaten all day. Are you hungry?"

A loud rumbling sound from Wanda's stomach promptly answered the question for her, causing the two to giggle like happy little kids.

"I'll be right back, Wanda!" Timmy jumped up to run and make the two of them a quick snack before they decided to go to bed for real.

**WHOA GAIZ IM ON A ROLL WITH THIS STORY.**

***dances***

**I'm so happy with this story. Almost a year ago, this cute thing was a fluffy little oneshot that people enjoyed reading. Now, it's turning into a story with fluffy points. YAY!**

**So I decided this story isn't so much a story with plots, but more of a "If I find a situation that makes it fluffy between Wanda and Timmy as mother and son, then I'll add it into the story" kind of thing.**

**Alright with you all?**

**So it's like a never-ending story, with no direct plot.**

**AWESOME.**

**So, you all have been so wonderful, so remember this:**

**WRITING REVIEWS ONLY KICKS MY BUTT INTO GEAR TO WRITE FASTER.**

**Want this story's next chapter up soon?**

**Then GET MY BUTT INSPIRED AND IN GEAR.**

**THANKS!**


	6. Chapter 6

The previous day had been filled with laughter, sadness, and forgiveness. Godmother and godchild had fallen asleep quickly, completely filled with the sandwiches and juice Timmy had brought up for the both of them to eat. Quite a few rounds of cards games had ensued; when Timmy grew bored of such games, Wanda had offered to teach him how to play chess. At first, Timmy was somewhat reluctant about playing such a 'nerdy' game, but he soon found himself eagerly playing against Wanda round after round. The two had found themselves leaning over the chess board with concentrated glares when Cosmo and Poof returned home.

Nothing more than an "eh…" was the greeting for the godfather and godbrother.

"What are you two doing?" Cosmo had asked, flying over to see the game.

"Chess," Timmy mumbled, moving another piece.

Wanda reached for the knight, but glanced at the clock. She yawned at the time: it was past 9:30.

"Okay, everyone, we really should be heading off to bed now. It's getting late."

Wanda and Timmy busied themselves by picking up the cards and chess pieces, while Cosmo worked to situate Poof for bed.

After everything in the room was cleaned, Timmy yawned and got up, heading for the dresser with his pajamas. Wanda followed his example, yet a splitting headache made her hesitate to do much more.

"I'm going to get a painkiller for this migraine really quickly," The pink fairy grasped her headache, and dashed into Timmy's bathroom, desperately looking for advil.

"So, Timmy, how well did you take care my Wanda today?" Cosmo raised an eyebrow and linked his fingers together behind his back, stalking threateningly up to his godchild. Timmy threw his fresh pajamas on the bed and stripped himself of his shirt.

"I tried my best, Cosmo," Timmy said, slipping off his slacks and pulling on his pj pants, leaving him temporarily shirtless.

"Did you do anything besides sit around all day?" Cosmo leaned in, narrowing his eyes.

"Well, not much. But I did this really funny thing with her wings, using one of the feathers from the pillow fight. All she could do is laugh and tell me to stop." Timmy smiled at that, and fiddled with his night shirt.

Cosmo's eyes widened, "You did _what_?"

Timmy fell back on his bed, quickly catching on to Cosmo's change of tone.

"W-what? What did I do?"

"You touched her _wings? Do you know what you've done?"_

The boy panicked and scrambled to the other side of his bed. Wanda, after swallowing a couple of the pills, poked her head out to see what the ruckus was about. She saw Cosmo advancing threateningly towards Timmy, and just smiled. It didn't take much to see her husband was just playing around with her son…

She means, godson…

Anyways, she instantly heard Cosmo yell out to Timmy.

"I'll show you just what you've done!"

Wanda watched as Cosmo pounced on Timmy, who shrieked, and started tickling his sides fiercely. Timmy giggled insanely, attempting to wriggle out from under Cosmo.

"W-Wanda! Hehehehelp me!" Timmy shrieked as Cosmo moved his tickling fingers to his stomach, laying on him so he was completely pinned.

"Nah, I don't think I will. They do say that laughter is the best medicine; and I'm feeling better already!" Wanda chuckled along with Timmy's giggling protests.

"You TRAITOR!" Timmy gave one last squeal-scream when Cosmo blew a long raspberry into his bellybutton. Cosmo sat up, finally letting him go.

"Don't mess with my wife again; got it?"

Timmy, still giggling and breathily heavily, pulled on his shirt, scooting farther away from his godfather.

"I got it, don't worry!"

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Cosmo pulled Timmy back towards him by his leg, "You should be getting in bed!"

"But I'm not tired!" Timmy renewed his full laughter.

Wanda had soon floated over to help her husband tuck Timmy in.

"You should be in bed anyways!"

They lightly pushed him down by them shoulders so he couldn't sit back it up and tucked the blanket tightly around him. His protests were loud, but he couldn't move from in between his godparents.

He stopped playfully struggling when he heard Wanda start singing softly.

_**Hush little baby, don't say a word,**_

_**Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird…**_

Timmy listened intently for a moment, then scowled. He had worked _all day _to prove to both Cosmo and Wanda that he was old enough and mature enough to take care of someone else, much less himself.

This moment seemed rather counterproductive.

Wanda could clearly see the frown and his internal struggle. She smiled gently at him and stroked his hair. Despite his anger, he instantly relaxed into the touch, not realizing the fatigue of his hard day's work.

Cosmo had, earlier in the lullaby she sang, taken a sleeping Poof to his nursery in the castle.

Timmy struggled against the sleepiness settling his mind, but her soft singing soothed him nonetheless. It surprised him that she knew so many lullabies and could sing them so well; he figured it was because they got paired with younger godkids constantly. They both seemed to fit well with younger kids, anyways.

Wanda finished with the last lines of the song.

… _**And if that cart and bull fall down,**_

_**You'll still be the sweetest baby in town.**_

Timmy' s eyes drooped even further, but he didn't close them. He continued staring at his godmother tiredly.

She pushed back the bangs falling into his eyes and smiled.

"Thank you, Timmy, for today. It does mean a lot to me. I'll be feeling better soon. I love you so much."

Wanda leaned down and softly kissed his temple, and stood to poof away to her bedroom.

Just as she was about to poof off she heard Timmy mumble as he dozed off.

"Goodnight. Love you too."

**ANOTHER CHAPTER?**

**WOOT!**

**I'm getting these fanfics written!**

**These inspirational hits are just coming from nowhere! xD**

**R&R PLEASE!**


	7. Chapter 7

A yawn later, the pink-haired fairy found herself laying next to her husband in the castle. A peaceful sleep it was, and she couldn't have felt any better!

"Good morning, Wanda…" She felt soft lips press lightly on her temple in a 'good-morning' kiss. Smiling, Wanda turned towards her waking husband.

"Morning, Honey. How'd it go with your mother yesterday? Did Poof give you any trouble?"

"Nah," Cosmo paused to yawn, "He actually tried being as helpful as possible. Our little Poof is growing up!"

They both chuckled, with just a hint of remorse, at the thought of Poof already reaching the toddler age. Giggles were interrupted by a faint whining noise coming from down the hallway.

"Speaking of Poof…" Wanda smiled weakly at her husband, clearly not the one getting Poof this time. He rolled his eyes playfully, and stretched as he rose from the bed.

"Don't roll your eyes at me!" He nearly dodged the pillow, and turned to stick his tongue out at his wife before disappearing down the hallway.

Moments later, he reappeared with a rather cranky fairy in his arms. He immediately stopped whining at the sight of his mother, and flew quickly into her waiting arms.

"OH. Oh, sure. He stops whining at the sight of YOU." Cosmo pouted, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"You know it's just because he couldn't see me yesterday. Don't be so sour." Cosmo turned to Wanda in protest, but only tried to frown. His resolve would disappear all too quickly if he tried to speak against the warm smiles of his wife and son. A blush scattering up his cheeks, he couldn't help but smile in the end.

"Oh, _fine._"

He fell back on the bed with a huff, encircling his arms around both Wanda and Poof.

"As long as I'm keeping you both in my arms!"

The two parents started laughing loudly, enthusiastic about the sheer content happiness of the moment. Poof started giggling along with his parents, just happy to be in both of their arms. Suddenly, the young fairy sat up.

"Timmy!"

That's when the two older fairies felt the vibration of the fishbowl, quickly followed by loud grumbling.

Poof giggled.

"Timmy! Timmy!"

"Poof, wait!"

Cosmo and Wanda sprang out of bed to chase their child. Poof had quickly picked up on his flying abilities, mostly because of a natural ability of fairies, but the parents briefly regretted teaching him during the times Timmy didn't seem to need them for any particular wishes. Now, the lessons had paid off, for he had given himself a good head start for the front door of the castle, which gave him access to their godchild's bedroom.

"Tim-!" Was the last thing they heard before their son disappeared.

Poof flew out of the fishbowl just in time to see his older godbrother tossing in his bed and mumbling to himself.

"Whatever." Timmy said to himself rather sadly.

Poof happily jumped onto his brother's bed.

"TIMMY!"

Timmy screamed in surprise at the sudden movement and flipped over. His shocked expression quickly turned back into a deadpanned one.

"Poof. Go away. I'm trying to go back to sleep."

Timmy did his best to ignore his younger brother, flipping onto his stomach, burying his face in his pillow.

Poof, obviously upset by his brother ignoring him, jumped on to his back giggling. Timmy let out a "hgh!" sound at the weight. Before he could question his brother's action, Poof nuzzled his face into the back of Timmy's neck in the most brotherly form of companionship he could show. Timmy was about to yell at Poof to get off of him when he suddenly heard his brother's giggles against his neck.

"P-Poof! G-get off of me-EE!" he squealed when Poof wiggled his nose just in the middle of his neck. Poof, provoked by his brother's lightened mood and laughter, continued doing it.

"P-POOF! EEK! STO-HOOOOPPPP!" Timmy rocked furiously back and forth, trying to get his brother off, but without hurting him. The fact that poof's legs were firmly held around his ribs not only _didn't _help, but his small heels would dig into his ribs just the _slightest _every time he rocked back and forth. Which, unfortunately, was the only way he could cope with the sensation on his neck.

"You're younger than me! This isn't FAIRRRRRRR!" Well, at least he resorted to bucking his legs.

Little did the two godsiblings know, two older godparents watched in amusement from the foot of the bed.

Wanda leaned over to Cosmo, "It's amazing how he takes after us."

Cosmo just snickered.

The pink-hatted boy finally noticed the presence of Cosmo and Wanda.

"Guys! Don't just STAND there! Make him STO-OOOPPPPP!" His squeals gained an octave, "STOP! STOPPPP!"

Wanda flew over and scooped her toddler up into her arms, "Boy, you really know how to get on your brothers nerves!"

Poof giggled and wriggled in his mother's arms.

Cosmo flew over to his wife and son, "I told you he was growing up quickly!"

The three turned to Timmy when he started speaking.

"Boy, are you in for it, little bro…" He breathed, the smallest smile twitching at his lips.

The fairies smiled and Poof leapt into Timmy's lap, giggling.

"Timmy!" He threw his arms around Timmy's neck in a hug.

**This chapter is kind of a lead up to the next few. I have more plans for this story!**

**Pshhh, I keep getting Timmy tortured from tickling. The poor boy. Maybe I should stop? xD**

**R & R please!**

**(BTW- sorry it's so short!)**


	8. Chapter 8

Shoveling a spoonful of eggs into his mouth, Timmy yawned and swallowed. After his mom kissed his hair in goodbye, both of his parents left for a Sunday get away, promising their return late that night. Luckily, for Timmy, their lack of attentiveness also made them forget to call a horrible babysitter (namely Vicky) to watch over him for the day. Albeit that it was a rare occasion, he surely wasn't complaining. At least his godparents weren't confined to his bedroom as usual.

Timmy beamed at the thought of spending the day with them, and looked down. He expected them to be perched on the table as some sort of condiments, but to his surprise, they were nowhere to be seen.

"Guys?"

No response.

Cleaning off his plate, he set his dishes in the sink. Timmy glanced around the kitchen for any side of his godparents, but sighed when he found none. Rather annoyed, he stalked up the stairs to his bedroom.

"Who's our good little boy?"

The ooey gooey baby talk from the other side of his bedroom door sickened him to know end. He slammed open the door, glaring in the general direction of his own bed. His aim was accurate, because he quickly spotted the fairy family lying on the bed. Wanda and Cosmo lay next to each other as they tossed the toddler up in the air, letting the other catch him.

"Ack-hem." Timmy faked a cough, suddenly letting himself feel very weak.

The three looked over at him and smiled.

Cosmo sat up, "Hey, Timmy. Your parents gone yet?"

"Yeah. They left me here alone today. But of course, you weren't there to see it…" He mumbled the last part, and the three didn't hear it.

"So, what are you going to do all day, then?" Cosmo continued to question, moving from the bed. Timmy took his place and climbed under the covers next to Wanda, who held Poof and got up to give her godchild more room.

"I'm just going to sleep all day. I think I caught what you had, Wanda." Insert his _obviously _fake coughing fit here. "Don't worry about me. Just go spend your time with Poof like you were this morning."

Neither missed the small and fleeting glare Timmy sent his younger brother.

Instead of responding immediately, the two godparents looked at each other with an 'oh-so-that's-what-this-is-about' glance. Smiling a bit evilly, they turned towards Timmy.

"Really, you caught what I had?" Wanda kneeled down in front of him, stroking his hair.

He popped open one eye. The tone she had use made him feel slightly suspicious, but he was still convinced she believed him nonetheless.

What the poor boy didn't know what that what Wanda contracted was a _fairy _based cold. Despite the time humans had actually caught a fairy disease (like the whole 'Chicken Poofs' incident), or vice versa, humans couldn't catch fairy colds. Or… vice versa.

And poor Timmy didn't know that.

Busted.

Timmy nodded at her question and sniffled. Mind you, the sniffling wasn't faked. The annoyed feeling was quickly replaced with sadness. It wasn't so much that he was mad at them, just…

He wished they could be happy with him without needing some sort of heart-warming moment of forgiveness beforehand.

Wanda saw the small flicker of emotion in his eyes, and she smiled at him comfortingly.

"So, you want us to take care of you?"

He blushed and glanced away, not answering. Cosmo floated down to sit next to his wife.

Cosmo looked at Timmy. "Well, if you're sick," He smiled, exchanging menacing, "We've learned some pretty helpful facts about aiding colds throughout various godchildren."

Wanda smiled, pretending to realize something, "Oh, yeah! What were some things? I remember giving someone a _big _spoonful of cranberry and prune juice."

Timmy's eyes instantly widened in horror, but Cosmo continued. "Yeah, that stuff is really _gross_." The male fairy scrunched up his face in genuine disgust.

Timmy sat up.

"And what was that stuff for coughs?" The godmother kept going, "The vaporub? Yeah, you have to put it on feet for kids. It's a shame, because little Sammy was so _ticklish_, he laughed himself to death!"

He knew they figured him out. Now they were just trying to scare him!

"Too bad, huh?" He smiled, feeling clever for going along with it, "Well, I guess you have to take care of me, anyways!"

Cosmo and Wanda glanced at each other once more for only a small moment, but so much was said.

They both said in unison, "If you say so!"

0o0o0

"Just open up!"

"Mmmph!"

Timmy was downright _r_e_fusing _to open his mouth. Wrapped around his waist were Wanda's arms, as she tried to keep him from getting away, and in front of him hovered a suspicious maroon liquid.

"I'll get him to open up!" They heard Cosmo from the end of the bed. Timmy once again tried to squirm out of Wanda's grasp, but she had a firm hold on him.

It's a good thing you're not ticklish, right?" Wanda smirked down at her godchild, who attempted to look up at her with pleading eyes. "Yeah, that's not going to work."

Timmy pouted, but then tensed as Cosmo grabbed his ankle. His firm hold told Timmy that he wasn't going anywhere for a while.

Timmy accidentally whimpered.

Wanda held him closer in an almost hug, "Don't worry, Sweetie. I won't hurt. _Trust _me."

That's just what he was worried about.

The second the cold cream touched his foot, Timmy yelped and jolted.

Wanda tightened her grip and looked at her husband, "Will you hurry up already?"

Cosmo nodded and tightened his own grip and rubbed it on his foot faster.

Timmy squirmed even more, an occasional giggle escaping his lips. Poof giggled along with him, who sat next to Cosmo.

He finally cracked when he felt Cosmo intentionally tickle his foot…

And a bittersweet taste filled his mouth and trickled down his throat.

"Blech!" He gasped, finally released from both of their grasps, laughing and making sounds of disgust at the same time.

"Now that we've gotten that out of the way…" Cosmo laughed.

Wanda continued, "We always cheer up our godchildren! They usually don't like being so sick! So it's time to play everyone's favorite game…"

Timmy's eyes widened and he scramble to the side of his bed.

They both attempted to leap at him.

"Tickle Timmy!"

**I don't know what to say, except…**

**ANOTHER CHAPTER!**

**And PLEEEAAASSSEEE review!**

**I know I get over a hundred viewers a night for a while when I post another chapter to ANY story!**

**So I KNOW YOU'RE THERE!**

**Just tell me if there's anything you want to see more of, anything I need to fix, etc…**

**So R & R PLEASE!**


	9. Chapter 9

The small, ten-year-old boy ran from his room, heart pounding in his chest.

Looks like his unknown wish was granted.

Squealing, he avoided the many limbs of his godparents, and made a mad dash for the hallway. Maybe he could find refuge hiding in the kitchen?

"You can run, but you can't hide, Turner!" He heard the manly voice of his fairy godfather call menacingly to him down the hall.

Breathing heavily, he practical fell into the kitchen, and dove under the table. His tried steadying his breathing as he heard the pounding of footsteps trampling down the stairway.

"Where, oh where, could our Timmy be?" Wanda cooed out to the seemingly empty space. Timmy's breathing cut off quickly, hoping to maintain his hidey-space.

Two pairs of feet shuffled slowly around the circular table, one pair on either side. Knowing they were intentionally guarding the table, whether waiting for him to come out or waiting to grab him, he knew he wouldn't get out anytime soon unless he acted on _his _impulse.

Timmy reached out to the next pair of legs to pass directly in front of him. Once his hand reached the ankle of (supposedly) Wanda, he squeezed a particularly sensitive pressure point on the ankle. He heard a squeal from above him, but wouldn't let go.

That would show Wanda!

Wanda, quickly giving up on trying to shake him off, effectively falling on her butt right in the middle of the kitchen floor. Timmy took the opportunity to dig his fingers into Wanda's bare foot. She squealed and finally retrieved her foot. Cosmo was soon at her side to help her up, right as she saw her deviously smiling godchild lying under the table.

Timmy beamed, "Aww, Wanda's ticklish on her feet! That's so cute!" He teased, causing Wanda to blush, and then disappeared under the tablecloth, to reappear on the other side and run into the living room.

Cosmo snickered at Wanda's reaction, who's blush darkened.

"That child is dead to me!"

0o0o0

"You guys can't catch me!" Timmy taunted them.

He made his footsteps obviously loud as he ran behind the couch, but he soon tip-toed quickly into the hallway off the living room. Maybe, if he got them first, the vice versa would be less likely to happen.

He waited as he saw Wanda stalk angrily into the room (he fought back a giggle) and Cosmo followed after. They attempted to exchange devious glances as they went to either side of the couch. So, they thought they could trap him from either side.

They were so wrong.

Just as they both leaned to look behind each side of the couch and screamed "Boo!", Timmy pounced on Cosmo from behind. The green-haired fairy yelped and stumbled backwards at the sudden weight, but he quickly found himself in a puddle of giggles on the floor. He hadn't expected his godchild to wrap his arms fully around him and start digging his little fingers into his stomach.

"Tickle Cosmo's Tummy!" And Timmy quickly realized he had reached one of his godfather's weakest spots.

Though, the second he spotted Wanda's movement a the corner of his eyes, Timmy leapt up and ran up to wait at the top step of the stairs. Wanda crossed her arms over her husband.

"Well, well, well. Look who's the victim, now!"

That was the wrong thing to say.

Cosmo reached up and squeezed just above her kneecap, and Wanda giggled, falling into her husband's arms on the floor. She turned to him and started wiggling her own fingers in this stomach. They both wrestled on the floor for a bit as they both instinctively reached for the other's most ticklish spot, but stopped.

All fairies were at least sensitive here.

They looked at each other, and Wanda swallowed, "We don't want Tmmy to know where fairies are really ticklish. He may use it against us!"

"I'm determined to find it!" They heard an evil cackle ring through the house.

**SHORT CHAPTER IS REALLY SHORT.**

**Just saying, this is a small filler chapter.**

**Leading up to events.**

**I see, Timmy getting some revenge on his fairies here, no? Any REVIEWERS like this idea? :D**

**R & R Please!**

**(BTW- If you find a random word like "rollerskate" or something in here, I'm sorry. I wrote this while I was practically SLEEPING. SO I'd type with my eyes closed, then open the to see a sentence saying: "They wanted their rollerskates." Yeah…)**


	10. Chapter 10

He ran the second he heard their footsteps stomping up the stairs. Deciding his own room was too far away, Timmy dove into his parents' room and scrambled to slid under the large king-sized bed. He breathed heavily, but quickly quieted when he heard them carefully step into the room.

Timmy did not want to risk being caught now; especially after what he just did downstairs.

"Oh, you're dead to us now, Timmy Turner," His godfather called out tauntingly, his shuffling feet stopping at one side of the bed.

"Boy, are we going to get you sooner or later…" Wanda teased, standing on the other side.

A long and awkward silence followed, and Timmy watched both pairs of feet suddenly lift from the ground. His stomach dropped slightly in panic; they knew he was under the bed, and started flying so he couldn't tell where they were.

Suddenly, a weight fell upon the mattress and a light 'poof' was heard. Timmy smiled; and they thought he couldn't hear them. No sound was made until Timmy felt something.

A light, tickly skittering came and went across his stomach, then across both of his feet.

Stifling a giggle, he threw his hands over his mouth, wondering just what that was!

As if on cue answering his question, he felt the tickling once again in both places. Without seeing it coming, he was unable to stifle his laughter that time. At the same time, he heard the mocking of both of his godparents:

"Tickle TIMMY's tummy!"

And:

"Awww! Timmy's ticklish on his feet!"

The tickling unexpectedly ceased, and before he could catch his breath, Timmy felt himself being pulled by his ankle with a loud yelp.

He gulped at the sight of both of his godparents smiling smugly, Cosmo (who he guessed was the one who pulled him out) stood by his legs. Wanda stood next to him with her hands behind her back.

"There's nowhere to run now," She smiled evilly. Timmy felt the light brushes up his sides this time. He squealed and squirmed, not knowing how to defend against tickling that he thought wasn't actually there.

It stopped, and he noticed his godparents exchange thoughtful glances.

Timmy's eyes narrowed, "What are you up too?"

Wanda shrugged, "We were wondering if you would recognize something…"

Whatever she had behind her back was quickly transferred to Cosmo. The green-haired fairy revealed it to the pink-hatted boy.

Timmy's eyes widened in horror and he yelled out, "PUT MY YOO-DOO DOLL DOWN."

The boy jumped up and tried to grab for it, but just as he reached upwards to grab it, he brought his arms to his side in a squeak. Cosmo had just barely tickled the dolls armpits, also affecting Timmy.

"Is that any way to speak to your elders, son?" Cosmo tried sounding serious, but ultimately failed through his chuckles.

The godchild's giggles turned soft, as they finally let him gain his breath completely. Wanda took the doll back.

"I think that's enough tickling for now. Looks like our little boy is all tuckered out!" Wanda smiled down at him gently, causing Timmy's face to go all warm. She poofed the doll away, "Well, I need to go check on Poof. He's been alone for a good ten minutes now-"

"I'm sure he's fine!" Timmy instinctively blurted out. He looked down quickly, only barely catching the worried glances.

They both kneeled down in front of him. Cosmo placed his hand comfortingly on his leg, and Wanda reached up to stroke his hair. Timmy folded his arms and turned away in embarrassment.

"Timmy," Wanda began, "Does this have anything to do with this morning?"

Timmy glanced between them, then finally nodded.

Cosmo chimed in gently, "Are you jealous of Poof?"

A moment of hesitation, he nodded again.

"Why?"

Timmy just stared at their almost-glowing colorful eyes. How was he supposed to respond? That he was mad that a toddler got more attention from his real parents than a preteen from his godparents?

After a little too long of a silence, Wanda joked, "Don't make us bring out the doll again…" Thus, causing Timmy to smile.

Cosmo spoke up, "So , are you going to tell us?"

Timmy paused but shook his head.

"Do you want us to guess?"

He nodded.

"Are you only going to respond through nodding your head?"

Timmy smiled and nodded yes again.

Cosmo and Wanda sighed, looking in each other's eyes. Their godchild was a first confused, until they both spoke simultaneously.

"is it because of all of the attention we give Poof?"

Timmy swallowed back his tears, unable to keep himself from speaking out, "Well, ever since Poof came along, you've been ignoring me! The only time you really talk to me anymore is so I can help with Poof or if I need to make a big wish. And that's the only reason I even make those extreme wishes anymore, because I know Cosmo will want to do them with me, and Wanda will be yelling at me about how it was a stupid wish. Even though I hate when you guys get mad at me, it's a least a little more than you leaving me to myself."

By the time he finished that rant, tears had started falling and Cosmo and Wanda found their way to pulling him close to both of them in a tight hug. Timmy thought he would feel less weight on his heart. While that did happen, the space was filled with guilt, which seemed to way even heavier.

"And now I feel all bad about telling you guys this because Poof is your _actual _child. I'm only the kid you grant wishes for because HIS real parents don't even remember his name. And that sucks because I don't even care about wishes anymore!"

Cosmo and Wanda let out a small gasp at his last sentence, as well as he. But, it made him feel better. At least he realized he cared more about them than what they could provide.

"Really, Timmy?" Cosmo brushed his hair out of his eyes.

"That's how you feel…" Wanda rubbed his arm in a relaxing manner, soothing his falling tears, "Timmy, Poof is just a small child. Even though he's not an infant anymore, he's reaching the fairy equivalent of the Terrible Twos. That means he'll be even harder to handle."

He bit his lip. Here it comes…

Cosmo chimed in, "But, even then, we promise to be with you so much more. With or without the wishes to do it. We do love you, Timmy, and we do want you to be happy, whether it's our job or not."

Timmy let his mouth hang open in shock.

"And do you realize how we've played with you all day instead of Poof?" Wanda said softly, "That's proof that we've loved you so much all along! And, see, we didn't even use any wishes."

"Except and the end. That was cheating," Timmy said just above a whisper, giggling slightly.

"Call it cheating or not," Wanda bopped his nose with her finger, "We still did it."

There godchild finally gave a large, genuine smile. That is, until they heard the whining from Timmy's room.

Wanda and Cosmo exchanged more glances, and Timmy suddenly found himself being carried by Cosmo as Wanda raced down the hall. Timmy wrapped his legs tighter around Cosmo's torso and buried his face in his shoulder. His godfather's winter forest cologne gave off a soothing vibe.

As they entered the room, Cosmo playfully dumped the ten-year-old on his bed and pulled the blankets up to his neck, making sure the child couldn't get up.

"Shh! Just go to sleep!" Cosmo jokingly stroked his face creepily, emitting a few laughs from Timmy.

They both looked over to see Wanda picking up a needy Poof.

"Oh, just really missed us," Wanda grinned, placing Poof on the bed.

The second the small fairy was placed on the bed, his face lit up at the sight of his older brother. Poof immediately went up and slipped under the covers. He was quickly found to be laying on Timmy's stomach, his head on his brother's chest.

Timmy, although he wouldn't out rightly say he enjoyed the contact with his beloved brother, wrapped his arms around his small frame.

Yawning, Timmy finally closed his eyes.

Cosmo and Wanda watched them for a bit, then Cosmo turned to his wife when she sighed.

"Wanda," He began gently, "What's wrong?"

"Cosmo, I already felt bad enough knowing it had to do with us not being around him as much anymore," Wanda bit her lip, "But he even went as far as saying the extreme wishes were his way of getting attention. And if the one thing we know him best for is a lie, then I don't even know what's true anymore."

"Aw, Wanda," Cosmo went up and hugged her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders, "Don't worry. We really _do _know Timmy. How we played with him today with no wishes involved? That was all real."

"But, still-ACK!"

The green-haired fairy sneered down at his wife, "What? You don't like that?"

He dug his fingers into the base of her wings again, and she suppressed a squeal.

"Good thing Timmy didn't try tickling your wings _too _hard, or we'd BOTH be doomed." Cosmo laughed, until they turned into shrieks. Wanda had snaked her hands up his back for her own dish of revenge.

They spent maybe the next ten minutes trying to out-tickle the other, that is, until they looked over and saw Timmy sitting up, Poof still in is lap and leaning on him, staring at them with an EXTREMELY devious smile.

"I told you I was determined to find a fairy's most ticklish spot."

The two fairies laughed quite nervously, raised their wands and disappeared into their fishbowl before their godchild could have done anything too demonic.

**Woo hoo! Glad I finally got the tenth chapter up!**

**I have a question for the fans of this fanfic.**

**I think this is a good ending point for "Lullaby", mostly because it has an "all-is-well" ending.**

**Should I end it here, or keep with my "I'll make this one of those 'no plot' stories and add a chapter when I think of something fluffy" idea?**

**I really would like to know, because either would be fine by me! (but I'd still miss this fanfic so much )**

**Read and Review, please!**


	11. SEQUEL!

**ATTENTION TO MY "LULLABY" FANS!**

**This is an update to let you all know that I am about to (literally, in, like, a few minutes) post a sequel to this story.**

**It will be called "Army of Pink Heart Balloons".**

**I am so grateful for the reviews, faves, alerts, and just knowing from my traffic stats that there are people rooting for this fanfiction.**

**It makes me feel fuzzy. :D**

**I honestly never thought I would get THIS far on fanfiction, but you dedicated fellow fanfiction-ers out there just HAD to prove me wrong.**

**And I'm perfectly fine with that. ;)**

**Remember, it will be called "Army of Pink Heart Balloons".**

**If you don't get the title, which you shouldn't yet, you will find out in probably the second or third chapter.**

**WARNING FOR SEQUEL:**

**This will focus a little more on Timmy's basic relationships, but it's supposed to show that his fairy family will still be there in the end to help him. So a little warning, but there will still DEFINITLY be family fluff. You can count on me!**

**The first few chapters (in correspondence to my first warning) will be TimmyxTootie based. But, since they're my second favorite couple (right after CosmoxWanda!), they might appear a little more. But I'll say so in the warnings for future chapters in the sequel.**

**And in all honesty, I'm going to miss writing for Lullaby. But now I get the honor of changing the status of this story to "completed"!**

**Thanks again!**

**And get ready for the sequel!**


End file.
